shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kajin D. Nox/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities *'Excessive Strength': *'Excessive Endurance': *'Superhuman Durability': *'Superhuman Stamina': *'Monstrous Determination': Fighting Style 'Enchantment' The first fighting style that Katsu learned as Akemi during the timeskip the Majin tribe martial art Enchantment. This fighting style was taught by Ayano Uesuto a warrior born in the Warrior Caste who became a pirate and is member of the Blue Elf Pirates. It is well known among the world for its dance-like movements and exotic aura about it, as well as legends of Enchantment users being capable of conjuring magic through their fighting. It was originally created and developed within the Majin tribe out of necessity, in order to drive off highwaymen and wild predatory animals that would otherwise be a constant nuisance and danger to a nomadic desert tribe. To master the use of this fighting style, Katsu train intensively every day isolated from the rest of his crew. 'Techniques' *'Circular Kick' *'Hammer Fist' *'Armada' 'Chuusei Kentou' Chuusei Kentou is a kickboxing like style which focuses on weight distribution on a superhuman level, users of this style, can literally drop all their weight into a single part of their body for devastating attacks, and even become feather weight-like, because of this Chuusei Kentou basically has no weight levels. During the two years that he was separated from his crew, Katsu learned how to use a very strong fighting style which involves redistribution of body weight to increase the strength of an attack and defence, when asked who taught him, he simply looked at the horizon and said it had been an old friend of his. Katsu shows be quite handy to use because can easily Kentou Chuusei put all the weight on one arm to smoothly break a wall. 'Techniques' *'Keisou' *'Juuki' *'Seibi' 'Ichi Kenpo' During the two years he trained with Ayano she taught him not only Enchantment but by request of Katsu also taught him how to use Ichi Kenpo, five different styles, to have a trick during a battle. Although he learned this style for melee combat, secretly Katsu mixed the style with his swords without anyone would find out. 'Techniques' 'Life Return' 'The Mind Without Mind' 'Transcendency' Haki Haoshoku Haki The type of haki rarer, Haki Haoshoku cannot be learned one can only be born with him, Katsu was one in a million to have this capability. During the timeskip, Ayano taught him the basics of the three haki but he had to learn how to use the Haoshoku alone. When he came back it has been seen that Katsu had become a master at using this rare type of haki and now easily could send down thousands of enemies in an instant. Kenbunshoku Haki During his training with Ayano, Katsu was trained to use the three types of Haki, and as such he gained a great mastery over them, Haki he learned more easily was the Kenbunshoku due to his great speed and have been created in the desert where he had to survive by adapting. He can Dodge attacks on short distance easily and with his speed and agility, Katsu deviates from almost every attack. He was able to dodge a continuous attacks and experienced swordsman as he usually manages to dodge attacks that are not seen in his field of vision. Busoshoku Haki